Fight Together
Fight Together is a song from the anime "One Piece", serving as it's 14th opening theme. It serves as the opening theme for the fourth and fifth part of the special New Fireside Crusaders - Episode of Selena, each with a different version. As with several opening that uses One Piece songs, the scenes are similar to the original version of the opening theme with slight differences. It is the final opening theme for the Future Heroes Series' first half. Opening Animation The opening begins with quick shots of Ace (Katie's Father), Katie during her time as an FC Hero in the Extended PnF Universe Series, young Selena receiving her Dimensional Remote and the present day Selena. The scene then shift to the Jet Slinger-01 flying in the air as silhoulettes of the main characters of the FHS appearing walking in the bottom of the screen (first Selena, and then Berry, Wendy, Dasher, Caramel, Moon, Melissa-2, Spiritchi and Friendtchi). The aforementioned jet later go into Turbo Mode. The scene later cuts to the Flynn-Fletcher House in it's lonesome at the island of Madagascar. Selena's beret is seen on the rock as scenes of the battle in Colorado/the battle to protect the Flynn-Fletcher House are imposed in lieu with the lyrics. The scene cuts to Selena looking at her beret as the wind blows her back behind the camera, followed by a closer shot of this before she looks at Grace's favorite necklace. The camera then pans up to the sky. Berry is seen running through a path between the apple trees in Sweet Apple Acres, cut to Wendy using Electropillar in Danville Canyon. Dasher is seen attacking several clouds in the Hazard Cloud Area. The zoom in her punch transitions to Caramel reading magic spell books in the Golden Oaks Library. Moon is seen swirling while holding her wrench and blowtorch in the Danville Warehouse, before cutting to Melissa-2 in Danville Forest, Spiritchi in Tama Garden and Friendtchi unleashing her sonic scream in the MameMame Lab's Soundproof Room. The scene then goes to Selena's early childhood where she and a young Grace is playing tag. When Selena jumps at her, thus knocking her to the ground. Grace is seen annoyed, but then started laughing with her little sister. The scene cuts to them looking at the sunset. Grace is seen saying something that makes Selena yell at her as she laughs. The New Fireside Crusaders Team logo is seen above a pool of water. The scene then cuts to flashbacks of the team's many adventures: (version 1) : Selena and Berry in their usual bickering, followed by Selena telling her that she can have all the fame as she don't care about it, followed Berry apologizing to her and the former smiled due to Berry saying her name for the first time. Selena attempts to convince Wendy (untied hair) to get back at a local kid who humiliated her, followed by Wendy (tied hair) yelling at Selena not to give after the latter got beaten up by Minotaur. Dasher and Selena facing the nightmare monster, followed by Dasher telling Selena the reasons she attempt to impress Scootaloo. Selena placing her beret on Caramel, followed by the former telling the latter that she is the princess of the Unicron Kingdom and that it's her duty to protect the ones she love as Caramel cries. Selena, Moon and Ariesa' running from the collapsed hideout of the Nightmare Alicorns, followed by Selena declaring that Moon is the one that should defeat Le'croba. Selena and the rest of the team on Moha Planet declaring war on the Space Parasprites to save Melissa-2, who yells her wish to live in tears after seeing their determination to rescue her despite her act of coldness towards them. Spiritchi fretting over being unable to tell Pound that she has a crush on him, followed by Selena telling her than she and Pound should start out as friends. Friendtchi is seen putting on her hat as events of the second day of the battle against Devtron are seen in the following :- Spritchi being comforted by Melodytchi when she weeps over the death her best friend, Selena use her remote to beat some sense to Berry, Wendy, Dasher and Caramel, Kenny reviving Friendtchi with Firebotamon, Melissa, Nikki and Melodytchi watching, Spiritchi embracing and hugging Friendtchi after the latter's revival, the team standing brave in front of Devtron and ending with Friendtchi apologizing for her betrayal, followed by Selena assuring her that they are still friends as she smiles (version 2) : A younger Selena recruiting Melissa, Chihiro, Mellana, Chamametchi, Hapihapitchi, Kiramotchi and Kizunatchi to the team while rescuing them. Selena recruiting Pound and Pumpkin, followed by events involving a strained relationship between the Cake Twins. Selena recruiting Shigurehimetchi, Kikitchi and Imotchi. Selena proclaiming Nega Spiritchi and Nega Friendtchi as her new team-mates. Ellie offering to join the team, followed by the events at the Crystal Empire, ending with Selena telling a sorrowful Ellie that she is her friend. Selena accepting Freezy to the team, followed by Selena saving FireBotamon from falling off a cliff. Selena proclaiming Kenny as her team-mate while crashing to the ground, with Kenny watching her in awe. Nikki and Selena watching the sunset, including events involving her recruitment. The scene the goes back to Selena as she is pushed forward by Grace, smiling reassuringly at the former before she disappears. Selena then put on her beret after staring at the spot for a brief momment. The scene then cuts to him walking on a path as images of her team-mates doing their signature pose scroll through, after Melissa-2's image she began running to her team-mates, followed by Selena jumping as she smiles. The opening ends with the team (Wendy is seen with her hair untied) heading for the Jet Slinger-01. Lyrics to be added... Background Information *The flasback scenes are all Character-Impact Episodes from the 1st Half (with the exception of the flashbacks from Amnesia - Part 2, So Many Choices, So Little Time and Somethin' About Ellie). Continuity to be added.... Category:Songs Category:Opening Themes Category:TV Special Songs Category:Partial Fanon Works